Go for it
by Monsterbacke
Summary: "I am tired, Tony." With that Ziva leaves for Israel. Can Tony find her with the help of McGee and Shmeil? Tiva Fluff.


AN: It is my first fanfic ever, not that it matters. I hope you like it and you all know the drill. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Go for it

It was third day after their resignation. When they turned in in their badges, Tony had set himself a date, so that he would not call Ziva immediately. He wanted to give her some time, so she could deal with things on her own first. So after three days doing absolutely nothing Tony found himself dealing her number for the forty-eighth time (not that he had been counting). Tony began to get worried about her and was lost in his thoughts.

"Why does not she answer her damn phone? Never be unreachable my ass. Okay, perhaps her phone is on silent. Or she is sleeping or something… or she just does not want to talk to me." With that his heart sank and he was about to hung up, when somebody answered the phone.

"Zi, finally. I was worried. Where are you?" It was silent for a moment before she answered

"I am at the airport." Without a second thought he asked "Well, who do you going to pick up?" The other end was silent again. It was the moment he knew it. "Where?" he asked her. "I am going to Israel."

His words were out, before he knew what he was saying "Zi, I cannot lose you, not again. I cannot…" he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. "It will be okay, Tony, we will be okay." "Why Zi?" She sighed heavily.

She knew that he deserved the truth. "I am tired, Tony. I am tired of pretending. I am tired of fighting. My whole life was one big fight. I just want my life to be normal and uncomplicated for once. I want to be the one I really am. I just cannot do this anymore. I am done." With that she hung up.

Tony was shell shocked. He could not move, he could not breathe. It felt like somebody had ripped of his heart. He just sat on his couch. Days passed by, without him even realizing.

Suddenly his phone rang and McGee was on the other end. "Hey, Tony. Is something up with you? Abby is worried that something happened, because she did not hear anything from you. "

All Tony could think about was Ziva. "She is gone, McGee." "What are you talking about? Are you drunk or something? Who is gone?" To McGee Tony did not make sense at all.

"Ziva, she is gone." McGee did not believe what Tony was saying "Gone like to the mall or the doctor. Or is she grocery shopping?" "Tim, she is gone like to Israel." "Oh…" McGee realized what Tony was talking about. He knew that Tony would think that this would be the end of the world. So he decided that he would help his friend.

"Tony, you know that this is not a second Somalia. And that she is just in Israel… But if you want that something changes, you have to go for it." Tony was silent, so McGee continued. "This is a new chapter in all our lives. If you want something to happen, you cannot sit on your ass and wait for wonders. You have to work for it. You are the writer to your own story. So make the best out of it."

McGee knew that Tony needed his speech and he knew that this was all Tony needed to follow his dreams. "Well… McGee. I am leaving for Israel as soon as possible. If we should miraculously get our jobs back, cover for me, please. Say that I am on vacation or something."

"Yes. I will do that. Go, get your girl." "Thank you, Tim. For everything."

Tony hung up and hurried in his bedroom. He grabbed a bag and threw in everything he could find.

At the same time he called the airport to find a flight "Listen Sir, I need to be one the next plane leaving for Tel Aviv." "Well Sir. The next flight is leaving in one hour. If you can make it…" "Yeah, please reserve it for me. Last name is DiNozzo." Tony hung up and hurried to the airport.

On his way there, he was lost in his thoughts again. "Okay, first step Israel. Second step Ziva… What do I say to her? Probably I should find her first. But where could she be. Zi, talk to me…"

Suddenly he had an idea. He dialed a number from his memories. "Hello?"

* * *

"Hi, Shmeil. This is Tony." "Tony, it has been a long time…"

"Yeah, it is really nice to hear from you too. But I need your help. Do you know where Ziva is?"

"You lucky guy, I just talked to her yesterday. She stays in the house where her family used to go for vacation, when she was a little girl."

Shmeil gave Tony the directions as he hurried inside the airport. "Thank you, Shmeil. I own you big." "Everything for Ziva. If you are the one who makes her happy, I will do everything to help you. Bye." Tony smiled to himself and got his ticket.

When he finally landed in Tel Aviv, he immediately went to get a car. Soon he found himself following Shmeils directions.

After an hour he found the driveway to the house. It was a beautiful, everything between olive trees. He made a guess why Ziva was staying her. When he reached the house, he got nervous.

"What am I doing her? Get back in your car and drive to the airport. She will never know I was here and you continue to live your life." He was about to turn around, when he thought "DiNozzo! Do not be such a wimp. You will never return to a normal life again. You have fallen for her. So ring that damn door!"

He rang the doorbell, but nobody opened it. "Shit..." He thought when he realized that she was probably in the backyard. He got in the backyard to notice the small frame of a woman in-between the olive trees. He did not lose a second and sprinted towards her.

Ziva heard somebody running and turned around to find out, that this somebody was Tony. Tony embraced her tightly, when he reached her. Ziva clung to him. After they loosened their grip, Zivas palms came to rest on his cheeks.

"Tony why are you here?" He answered in all honesty "Because I could not live without you." "Tony, I told you that we will be okay."

"I know, but I missed you. I need you, Ziva. I cannot be without you anymore. I realized that I am in love with you." Ziva looked truly shocked. "Yeah, I love you, Ziva David. I have for a while now."

Ziva did not say anything. She just kissed him lovingly. When they broke their kiss, Tony could have had sworn that he could see right into Zivas soul.

Her eyes were full of true love. When Ziva leaned forward Tony held his breath. Zivas mouth was near his ear, when he heard her whisper:

"I love you, Anthony."


End file.
